Duff Killigan
'Duff Killigan'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0070643/ is an irate Scotsman who is normally seen dressed in a traditional kilt and tam. His weapon of choice is a set of golf clubs and exploding golf balls. By his own accounts he is the "World's Deadliest Golfer". Since his first appearance he has shifted into a mercenary role, stealing technology or kidnapping people for the highest bidder. He is voiced by Brian George. Killigan debuted in "Number One". He returned mid-way through the first season, and had a number of cameo roles during seasons 2 and 3, including all three installments of the feature-length episode A Sitch in Time. He's also a boss in the video game Drakken's Demise. Appearances Kim Possible Killigan was once a professional golfer, but he turned to a life of crime after being banned from every golf course in the world (even mini golf) for excessive displays of temper. Kim first encountered Killigan in Number One, after Global Justice called her in to help solve the case of missing weapons researchers Professor Sylvan Green. GJ feared that Professor Green was being held by because of his work on missile defense systems, but fragments of one of Killigan's exploding golf balls, and traces of chemicals used in an experimental fertilizer, eventually lead Kim to Killigan, who was plotting to use Green's research on rapid grass growing to convert the world into a giant golfing green, starting with Japan, the first country to ban him. Killigan was next encountered during October 31st, when he attempted to sell an experimental cybertronic battle suit (dubbed The Centurion Project) to Dr. Drakken. Kim interrupted the sale, resulting in Killigan both losing the battle suit and failing to get the money that Drakken had promised him. Killigan then kidnapped Ron in the hope that he could get to Kim through him. Killigan's third appearance was during Season 2 in "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting"; When he was one of a cavalcade of regular villains who tried to steal a secret microchip that Rufus had accidentally ingested. During A Sitch in Time (screened as part of Season 2), Killigan joined forces with fellow recurring villains Monkey Fist, Drakken and Shego. Between them, the four villains stole the components needed to make up the Tempus Simia or Time Monkey, before using it to travel through time in an effort to attack Kim during vulnerable moments of her life. Killigan was apparently captured at the end of part two of A Sitch in Time, but he reappeared during the finale of part three, albeit in a slightly different form. Killigan made his fifth appearance (and his third staring alongside Drakken) in "Sick Day"; when Drakken called him in as a replacement for Shego, after she came came down with the flu. He was later visible during Senior Senior Jr's dance routine at the end of "Oh Boyz", though he played no part in the episode itself. Killigan made only a cameo appearance during Season 3, when he appeared in a brief scene between Ron and himself during the half length episode "Overdue". The episode implied that Kim and Killigan had mixed it up at least once outside of an episode prior to that time, though no details were given. In Season 4 he never had his own episodes, only cameoing in "Grande Size Me", "Homecoming Upset", and "Graduation". Disney Parks Duff Killigan is one of several villains of the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure. Trivia *Duff is ambidextrous, he uses both his left and right hand. *Duff it the only recurring villain who never use simple nameless henchmen. Gallery Robot Duff.jpg|Robo Duff. Duff Killingan 2.jpg Duff Killingan.jpg Duff Killigan Close Up.jpg Duff Killigan Close Clubs.jpg Duff Killigan Close.jpg References Category:Males Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Those arrested Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains